icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1932–33 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1932–33 Montreal Canadiens season was the team's 24th season. The Canadiens again qualified for the playoffs, finishing third in their division. The club again met and lost to the New York Rangers in the playoffs. Off-season The summer led to changes in the Canadiens organization. First, a change occurred in the team ownership. Louis Letourneau, regarded as a positive influence on the team, "generous in his praise and encouragement" sold his interest in the Canadiens to his partners Leo Dandurand and Joe Cattarinich.Jenish, p. 80 After the disappointing 1931–32 season, Cecil Hart faced pressure from fans to resign his position in favour of a French-Canadian. When Hart, an independent insurance broker, had signed on as coach, the season was four and a half months and 36 games. Now it was 48 games and seven months. A combination of the pressure, and the negative effects on his business, led him to resign in August 1932. Former Canadiens star Newsy Lalonde would take over as coach.Jenish, pp. 80–81 Regular Season Due to the Great Depression, economic conditions in Montreal were poor which caused attendance to decline. Over 40,000 families and 150,000 individuals were receiving social assistance. The team would lose $20,000 during the season.Jenish, pp. 81-85 On the ice, the Canadiens under new coach Lalonde spent much of the season in last place, but managed to make the playoffs when they rallied to finish third. Howie Morenz, who had previously led the league in scoring, declined in production, and Aurel Joliat took over as the team leader in scoring. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs In the first round the Canadiens met the New York Rangers, who had placed third in the American Division. The Canadiens lost the two-games total-goals series 8–5. ; New York Rangers vs. Montreal Canadiens Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Transactions * February 14, 1933. - Marty Burke was traded to Ottawa by Montreal with future considerations (Nick Wasnie, March 23, 1933) for Leo Bourgeault and Harold Starr. * March 23, 1933 - Marty Burke was traded to Montreal by Ottawa for Nick Wasnie. Roster ;Goaltenders *1 George Hainsworth ;Defence *2/3 Sylvio Mantha (Captain) *2/3 Harold Starr *3 Marty Burke *5/15 Leo Bourgeault *6 Gerry Carson *8 Albert Leduc *11 Dunc Munro *12 Georges Mantha *15 Art Lesieur ;Forwards *4 Aurel Joliat *5 Armand Mondou *5/16 Gizzy Hart *5 Leo Murray *6 Leo Gaudreault *6/10 Hago Harrington *7 Howie Morenz * 9 Alfred Pit Lepine *10/14 Wildor Larochelle *11/14 Johnny Gagnon *12 Leonard Grosvenor *15/16 Art Giroux *16 Walter McCartney Sources: * Mouton, p. 158 * Game Ads 32-33NHLMonCanGameAd.jpg|Home Opener 32-33NHLPOMonCanGameAd.jpg|Playoffs 32-33MonCanRadioAd.jpg|Radio Ad 32-33NHLExhMonCanGameAd.jpg|Pre-season See Also *1932–33 NHL season References * * * Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Category:1932 in hockey Category:1933 in hockey